A Bond That Can't Be Broken
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Set in the Manga during "Reina's Heart" It is a Musica/Reina centered. I just couldn't let her die, now could I? Point Of View: Musica


**Title**: A Bond That Can't Be Broken

**Summary:** Set in the Manga during "Reina's Heart" It is a Musica/Reina centered. I just couldn't let her die, now could I?

**Point Of View:** Musica

* * *

So this is it huh? This is how I'm going to die? At least it's for something a care about, Stopping the Silver Ray, saving the world, saving my friends, supporting Reina and her memory of her father. Its not a bad way to go.

"Let's do it." I told Reina taking her hand, agreeing to use the Silver Bond to destroy the Silver Ray. Doing so would probably destroy us in the process, but I found that I didn't care. For the first time in my life I was willing to die without a fight, because I was with Reina. I wondered if this was love. People are willing to die for someone they love, right? Did I love Reina?

And then she leaned over, and kissed me. I gasped in shock. Yes, I realized, this was love. I gently returned her kiss with the sole purpose of letting her know how much I loved her.

"Thank you." She whispered against my lips. I blushed, wondering what she was thanking me for. "For teaching me what's important in the end." What was she talking about? I wish she'd stop speaking in riddles. She pulled away from me to look up at me, tears shinning in her eyes. "I'm glad I was able to love a person once more before I die." She loved me too? Oh Reina, we can be together in a whole new world. I was ready to die with my love. And then, she pushed me, right off the edge of the ship. I fell tumbling towards the sea below. NO!

"Hey! REINA!" I screamed. No! She couldn't do this without me. I didn't want her to do with without me. I didn't want to be without her.

"Musica live on! Live on in my place!" She called to me, now just a silhouette high above me.

"REINA! You idiot! What the hell are you DOING!" Now I was mad. Furious that she was going to do with without me, that I was going to lose her. I hit the water, ready to drown myself, when I felt something around my wrist, and I heard Reina's voice in my head.

"Can you hear me? This is the "Silver of The Heart". When we're connected I can talk to you like this. Don't worry, as long as we're connected we can still use the Silver Bond. There's no time. Let's combine our powers. I will definitely destroy the core.

"There's no way you can do it!" I screamed in anger and desperation, breaking the surface of the water.

"Hurry!" She urged. She needed me to stop the Ray. She couldn't do it by herself.

"No way! You can't do it!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm a woman who gave her soul to Demon Card. You're light. There's no need for you to remember my evil tarnished soul." She whispered into my head. I shook my head. How could I ever forget her? "One minute until Silver Ray launch. There's no time! Hurry and lend me your strength for the Silver Bond! This is my time to change all my regrets. Please, let me die beside my father." She really wanted to die. I thought that she loved me.

"REINA! I can't do it! I don't want you to be the sacrifice! Wait for me! I'll come up! When we die, it'll be together! Don't think about being alone! I'll be with you!" Why would she want to do this, leave me without her, is she loved me?

"Why?" She asked, "Why do you want to throw away your life? Don't you get it? The world needs you It's not your time to die here." She wanted to do this for me. "The true bond is not the one between us, but the one between you and your friends." What was she talking about? The is no stronger bond than love. "The warriors who had their bonds separated do not die here. Go back to the battlefield where your life burns." But my heart burns for her. "In order to be guide for the world's sword." Haru? Since when did she care about Haru? Reina really had changed her mind about things, and I loved her even more for it.

"Hurry, help me with the Silver Bond here, or else your precious friends are going to die!" And then I remembered, my destiny. I once had my future told for me, that I would have to make the biggest decision of my life. I would have have two choices and I must choose with my heart. But how was I supposed to choose, when both choices lie deep within my heart? My friends and the world or Reina. Why can't I choose both? I shot my energy and power as a Silver Claimer up through our Silver of The Heart to complete the Silver Bond. "Thank you Musica, Seems you still have the strength in your heart. Let's do it!"

I felt the power escape from her to destroy the Silver Ray. Suddenly I imagined how my life would be with Reina in my life. We would help Haru to save the world together, and then we would settle down together. I never thought that I would want to settle down, but with Renia I could be happy. I knew what I had to do. Right at the moment that the power of our Silver Bond reached the core of the Silver Ray I yanked on our Silver of The Heart, hard.

"What?" I heard her gasp as she went flying over the edge in the same direction that she pushed me. I watched as she fell down towards me. She hit the water a few feet away from me.

"Reina! I've got you!" I called out to her swimming towards her and simultaneously pulling her to me through the water with our Silver of The Heart. I didn't release the Silver of The Heart from her until I had my arms securely around her slim waist and pressed her warm form hard to my body.

"I- I'm alive?" She whimpered up at me confusion and tears clouding her eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"You're alive. I saved you, like you saved me. I did choose, but I choose both you and my friends. I couldn't lose you Reina. I love you." I whispered against her skin.

"Musica." She looked up at me and I leaned down to place a kiss on her waiting lips, when there was a second explosion from the Silver Ray above our heads. "That thing is coming apart. We should move."

"Wait!" She exclaimed looking up as the Silver Ray shattered into millions of glittering pieces of silver and fluttered down to the sea.

"What?" I laughed out at the impossible sight above us. Then out of no where a shining object fell from the sky. It hit the sea with such force that it splashed the water away, leaving us kneeling on the now dry sea floor. We both looked over at the Silver Spear sticking into the ground.

"When one weapon is destroyed another is born." Reina whispered in awe.

"You take it." I told her letting her go and helping her to her feet. "Go on. It is what is left of the Silver Ray, what is left of your father's legacy." She shook her head, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"No." She said with a strong shake of her head. "You are the stronger Silver Claimer. You should wield it's power.." I looked at her in disbelief. "You saved my life." She said with a shrug and a blush. "Besides a spear isn't really my style." She winked. I nodded and walked over to the spear. I grabbed the handle and yanked it out of the ground. Then I let it morph back to its natural, non-weapon state. My eyes widened at what was in my hand. Then I started laughing, uncontrollably, the tension breaking.

"Come here." I beckoned Reina over.

"What? What is it?" She asked curious at my actions. She reached me and gasped. In my hands were two identical silver bracelets. Each were about two inches wide and where inscribed with elaborate swirls. "Oh! They are beautiful."

"And there is one for each of us." I said with a smug grin. I took her hand, pulling her close to me and strapping the bracelet to her wrist. I willed the other to rest on my own. "We can use them together when we use the power of the Silver Bond."

"Yeah." She whispered then started as she remembered something, "Hey. Shouldn't we go find your friends?" I chuckled, straightening up.

"Probably. An idea which way they might be?" She laughed and headed off towards the sunset pulling me with her. Our bracelets clanked together as we walked. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the Silver Spear had turned into two rings instead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. I might add some more later but for now it is staying a one shot.

Thanks for reading! Please review . =)

Love, Scifigeek14


End file.
